Happenings of the Justice League Sisters
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: <html><head></head>Fluffy heartwarming story chronicling the daily lives of the JLA girls and their loving mother Hippolyta</html>


**Happenings of the Justice League Sisters**

"I'm bored." Poison Ivy groaned, as she flipped through the TV channels in the lounge room of the Watchtower while Wonder Woman slept next to her, across from Mera.

"Then why don't you try to find a suitable mission? You know, you haven't done any assignments in weeks and all these raids aren't going to finish themselves!" Two-Face remarked, walking in with a gorgeous blonde.

"Who's the hot babe, Harvey?" Catwoman asked cheerfully as she sat on the sofa. "Her name's Avery. We met at the relaxation spa in Miami last month." Two-Face replied as Avery kissed his unscarred cheek.

"Ugh…" Dinah moaned, walking in with heavy circles under her eyes and wearing her teddy bear pajamas. "Well it's about time you got up, missy!" Two-Face exclaimed, helping her sit down.

"I've got insomnia again. I tried everything; hypnotism, counting sheep, reading… but nothing works!" Dinah droned, yawning loudly as she then snagged Green Arrow's bag of potato chips.

"HEY!" Green Arrow snapped, irately. "Oh shush, Arrow. Can't you see that poor little Dinah's not feeling well?" Ivy cooed, as Dinah laid her head down on Ivy's lap.

"For once, can the two of you get a room? Sheesh, you've been snuggling like that for days!" Red Hood remarked, Helena tossing a pillow at his head.

"Don't pay any attention to that sourpuss, sweetie. Auntie Ivy will help you." Ivy replied, scooping up Dinah in her arms as the two entered Dinah and Helena's room.

"Now let's get you tucked into bed." Ivy added, placing Dinah on her bed as she gently placed the covers over her, giving her a kiss on the forehead, Ivy's hand stroking Dinah's blonde hair. "I really appreciate you doing this for me, Ivy." Dinah whispered sleepily as Ivy turned off the lights and placed Dinah's beloved teddy bear under her arm.

"It's alright. Now try to go to sleep." Ivy whispered, giving Dinah a goodnight kiss. "Sweet dreams, little angel." Ivy cooed, as she sat next to her bed, waiting for Dinah to fall asleep.

One Hour Later…

Ivy had finished humming the song Frere Jacques hoping that it would lull Dinah to sleep and had even gone to rocking her, hoping that would put her to sleep. But Dinah was wide-awake in her bed while an exhausted Poison Ivy snored next to her.

"Um, Ivy? Uh, I don't think you're supposed to be sleeping." Dinah sheepishly commented as Ivy yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry Dinah, I got a little tired. Ok, what else have we tried to help you fall asleep?" Ivy asked

"Well so far, we've tried lullabies, reading, patting my back, soothing music, rocking me to sleep, listening to your plants make music, hearing audio tapes of Batman reading novels in his gruff voice…" Dinah listed, counting them off with her hands.

"Well I'm going to get some coffee. You just stay here and try to sleep like a good little girl." Ivy replied, kissing Dinah sweetly as she walked off. "Oh teddy, who else can help me sleep?" Dinah spoke, clutching her bear as Nocturna walked in.

"Hey Natalia, what are you doing here?" Dinah asked as the pale-skinned goddess smiled softly. "Ivy told me you had troubles falling asleep. So I decided to come and help you." Nocturna replied in a soothing voice. Dinah could tell her eyes were growing heavy.

"Let me sing you a lullaby. Just hear my soothing voice, and you'll be off to dreamland before you know it." Nocturna offered, gently tucking Dinah in as she rubbed her blonde hair. Getting out her harp, Nocturna then began to play a soothing melody. Dinah became entranced by the warm, bliss and calming harmony as Nocturna continued playing. Slowly, the warm feelings of slumber enveloped around Dinah as Ivy watched happily.

"Did you remember to say your prayers, honey?" Nocturna asked softly as an almost asleep Dinah nodded. Nocturna leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight my angel. Dream sweetly." Nocturna whispered as Dinah snored softly. "shhhh. Let her sleep." Ivy whispered softly as Nocturna kissed Dinah's cheek and tiptoed out the door. Ivy slowly turned on the night-light by Dinah's bed and exited the room as soon as Helena came in.

"Dinah? Are you asleep?" Helena asked quietly, peeking over Dinah's shoulder to see her snoring with her teddy bear under her left arm. Helena smiled and gently gave Dinah a peck on the cheek. "You're the best baby sister in the whole world Dinah. I helped Mom raise you when you were little, I helped you learn how to walk, I helped you through your first swimming lesson and I'm so proud that you've grown up. Mom loves you, our sisters love you, everyone in the Watchtower loves you, and I love you very, very much." Helena softly spoke as a smile formed on Dinah's face. "Goodnight little sister. Hope you have good dreams." Helena whispered, as she gently got under the covers of Dinah's bed and hugged her tightly until she drifted off to sleep.

Hippolyta then peeked in to smile brightly as her most beloved daughters slept together like the loving siblings they are. "My babies." Hippolyta spoke softly, giving them a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well my little angels. I love you." Hippolyta whispered as she closed the door.

Later that night, as Dinah was getting set for bed, she glanced through her family scrapbook just as soon as Helena, Mera, and the rest of the girls came in.

"Aw, our family album. Gosh it's been **way** too long since I last looked at it." Vicki exclaimed as she smiled happily at the photo of Hippolyta holding newborn Dinah at the maternity hospital.

"Dinah, you were **so** adorable. Mom would just kiss you for hours and hours until Uncle Ted had to hold her back." Talia commented, the girls laughing as soon as Hippolyta entered the room in her nightgown.

"Aw, look at all my little darlings. Just browsing through childhood. Oh, it makes me want to get pregnant again." Hippolyta sighed happily, as she gave the girls a kiss before tucking them into bed.

"Dinah, do you really **need** all those stuffed animals in your bed?" Lois asked as Dinah snuggled with her plush teddy bear. "It helps me sleep better and avoid bad dreams." Dinah meekly replied, Talia simply shrugging.

"Ok girls, give Mommy a goodnight kiss." Hippolyta cooed, the girls hugging and kissing their mother as they slowly started to feel the effects of slumber as Hippolyta dimmed the lights and wound up the alarm clock.

"Ok goodnight munchkins. Mommy loves you all." Hippolyta cooed, shushing them quietly as she whispered "I'll be right back to check on you later" and slowly closed the door.

"Talia? Talia?" Helena asked, shrugging Talia's shoulder as she started to snore. "I'm trying to sleep! Go to bed." Talia yawned, snuggling up next to Helena as she too fell asleep.

"Dinah? Are you awake?" Vicki asked, leaning over to see if Dinah was OK. But Dinah was fast asleep, her teddy bear in her left arm as she sucked her right thumb. Vicki smiled and gave Dinah a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight sis. Sleep tight." Vicki whispered, as she laid back down just as Hippolyta came in with her flashlight.

Hippolyta quietly tiptoed over to Talia's bed to find her sleeping on her back, a pint of drool forming from her left pillow as she snored. Hippolyta quietly tucked Talia's favorite stuffed giraffe under her arm as she hugged it in her sleep. Hippolyta then kissed her sleeping daughter on the cheek as she quietly moved toward Helena and Vicki's bed.

Both girls were asleep, their eyes closed and they were hugging each other. Hippolyta smiled sweetly as she gently placed the covers over them as she tucked them in. Hippolyta then moved to Zatanna's bed where the pretty magician was sleeping with her stuffed rabbit and her childhood bunny blanket under her arm. "aw… you loved that blanket when you were a baby." Hippolyta whispered, kissing Zatanna on her forehead as she patted her back whilst Zatanna snored softly.

Hippolyta then came to Lois and Mera's bed, where Lois was sleeping with her stuffed panda bear under her arm whilst Mera snored and drooled on her pillow. "Mera, you silly girl. You know better to drool on your big girl bed." Hippolyta teasingly scolded, as she wiped off the slobber from Mera's mouth as she leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

After checking on Diana and Shayera, Hippolyta quietly got on her knees and crawled over to Dinah's bed while she sucked her thumb while she was asleep. Quiet as possible, Hippolyta gently picked Dinah up, wrapped her in a soft white linen blanket and rocked her in her arms, humming a loving lullaby as she kissed Dinah's forehead.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that you are my baby daughter, little Dinah." Hippolyta whispered as Dinah slept in her arms. "I gave birth to you with all my love like your sisters, I raised you, I nursed and breastfed you until you were grown, I taught you how to walk and speak, I helped you from preschool to kindergarten, I was there at your graduation and your college acceptance, and I have been very, **very** proud of you for becoming such a sweet, caring, kind and very adorable young woman. No matter how beautiful you look or how far you go, you will always, **always** be my little baby girl. And I will **always** be your proud mommy." Hippolyta spoke, kissing Dinah as she tucked her into bed. "Oops, almost forgot your teddy." Hippolyta spoke, as she tucked Dinah's teddy under her left arm as she sucked her right thumb again as she slept peacefully.

"Ok, Mommy's going to let my little girls go to bed. Goodnight my little princesses, sweet dreams." Hippolyta cooed, turning on the night-light as she took another look at her daughters sleeping. "shh. Sleep well my angels. I love you." Hippolyta whispered, closing the door behind her.

The next day…

"Okay, okay, truth or dare?" Talia asked as she, Dinah and the girls were playing in the bedroom as soon as Hippolyta came in wearing blue jeans and a pretty linen shirt.

"Ok my little ladies, time to go nighty night!" Hippolyta cooed, as she tucked the girls in for their nap. Dinah smiled brightly as she hugged her mother as Hippolyta gave her a big kiss. "I love you, little girl." Hippolyta whispered, as Dinah grinned before drifting off to sleep. "Ok remember: if all of you take your nap like good little girls, Mommy may have a little surprise for you when you wake up. But you got to go to sleep and stay asleep until then, ok?" Hippolyta reminded, Talia mischievously giggling before Hippolyta slowly lulled her to sleep. "Ok. Goodnight my little ones. Have a lovely snooze and remember: keep sleeping and I might wake you up early…" Hippolyta teased as she turned on the monitor by the bed stand as she turned off the lights and closed the door behind her.

Eventually, as soon as Hippolyta tiptoed into the room, she smiled happily as the girls were still sound asleep. "good job! You are all still sleeping! Mommy's so proud of you, my little pumpkins." Hippolyta cooed, as she kissed her daughters as she pondered on whether or not to reward her kids with the mysterious prize. "Hmmm… since you are all very, **very** wonderful sleepers for your mother, and since I just **know** you love it when Mommy gives you presents… I decided to let you girls sleep for five more minutes, then you can wake up and I'll be happy to give you your little surprise." Hippolyta decided, sitting on the rocking chair by her bed and waited for her daughters to wake up.

Five minutes later, Hippolyta was about to nod off herself until the sound of the alarm clock ringing and the sound of Talia yawning snapped her out of her trance. "Good morning sunshine! How'd you sleep?" Hippolyta asked as Talia slowly got out of her bed and removed her pajamas. "I slept like a log. I felt like I was Sleeping Beauty." Talia replied, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"well girls, since all of you stayed asleep during your nap, I decided to give you… permission to stay up at night for **two hours** before bedtime." Hippolyta announced, the girls cheering as they hugged their mother

"Oh Mommy, you're the best!" Dinah exclaimed, giving Hippolyta a kiss as Hippolyta patted her head. "Yes sweetie, I'm the best."

Later that same night…

"Ok ladies, you can text, read or chat for two hours then Mommy will come in to tuck you into bed. Have fun!" Hippolyta spoke, blowing her daughters kisses before adding "It's ok if you fall asleep" and closed the door.

"gosh, this is so great! We finally, **finally** get the real benefits! Don't you think we could do this every other night?" Dinah asked excitedly, as she got out her teddy bear.

"I don't know Dinah, we'd have to do a lot of chores, some housework and **plenty** of napping and sleeping if we're gonna keep doing this." Helena commented as Dinah laid back on her bed, her eyes closing.

"so, what do we do now? I mean, we only have forty minutes until Mom puts us to bed." Talia spoke, only to be distracted by Dinah yawning cutely as she got under her covers.

"Dinah, what are you doing?" Lois asked, giggling a little. "I'm going to get some shut-eye. Mommy said she'd let me have Starbucks in the morning if I went to bed early." Dinah explained, as she fluffed her pillow and got out her bunny blanket.

"Oh well **that** explains everything: we get to have fun, only to do it quietly while **you** are snoozing!" Ivy hissed, only to be silenced by Helena shushing her as Dinah drifted off to sleep, sucking her left thumb happily in her sleep.

"aw… isn't that adorable? Look at her, sleeping like a baby. Dinah's so sweet." Lois sighed happily, planting a kiss on Dinah's cheek as she rubbed her blonde hair. "Lois, let Dinah rest. She's been exhausted all day." Talia replied as the girls got out their phones.

"well you do what you want; **I** am going to keep my little sister company just to make sure that she doesn't have any nightmares." Lois remarked, smiling lovingly as Dinah slept. Just then, Hippolyta came in wearing her blue nightgown and purple slippers.

"Ok little ladies, time for sleep." Hippolyta spoke, gently gesturing her daughters into bed as she tucked them in and gave them a kiss. "Lois, are you keeping Dinah away from bad dreams?" Hippolyta asked as Lois nodded, before Dinah rolled over to the other half of her bed. "ok, Mommy will let you sleep with her tonight." Hippolyta allowed, Lois giving her a hug as she got under the covers.

"so tired.." Talia yawned sleepily as Hippolyta tucked her in. "did you say your prayers and brush your teeth, Talia?" Hippolyta asked soothingly, Talia nodding tiredly. "ok, nighty-night." Hippolyta cooed, kissing Talia goodnight as she closed her eyes.

"shhhhh. Sweet dreams my little girls, Mommy will see you in the morning. I'll be back later to check on you." Hippolyta called out, as she turned off the lights, turned on the monitor and night-light as she closed the door behind her

"Gosh, Hippolyta is the **best** mother we could ever ask for!" Vicki exclaimed quietly while Dinah and the rest of the girls slept.

"Shhhh! Vicki, go to sleep!" Mera hissed playfully, gently smacking her with her stuffed panda. Vicki shrugged and laid down on the bed, drifting off to sleep.

While Dinah and her sisters snored and dreamed, Hippolyta quietly entered their room carrying her camera as she leaned over Talia's bed and snapped photos of her while she was asleep. "Talia, you are so cute, just like your little sister Dinah." Hippolyta cooed, giving Talia a loving kiss as she moved to Dinah's bed.

Hippolyta looked lovingly at her daughter as Dinah snored and snuggled with her stuffed animals. "Look at my beautiful baby girl, all tucked into bed. I'm hoping you're having wonderful dreams and that you're dreaming of me. You're **such** a sweet sleeper, like your sisters." Hippolyta whispered, gently picking up Dinah and cradling her in her arms as she hummed a quiet lullaby. Dinah sleepily placed her hand on Hippolyta's chest as she unlatched her top bra, allowing Dinah to suckle her breast.

"Ok baby girl, time for your dream feed." Hippolyta quietly cooed, as Dinah sucked Hippolyta's breast in her sleep. Hippolyta stroked her blonde hair with her fingers as Dinah slept on her shoulder. Hippolyta quietly placed Dinah back in her bed and tucked her in and gently placed Dinah's teddy bear under her left arm and gave her a kiss.

Hippolyta then accepted her kids were safe and sound for the night as they slept quietly. She quietly tiptoed to the door before glancing again at her slumbering children. A joyful tear dropped from Hippolyta's eye as Dinah's eyes opened.

"M-mommy?" Dinah asked sleepily. Hippolyta smiled and put her finger to her lips, shushing her. "go back to sleep Dinah. Go on, back to bed." Hippolyta whispered, patting her back as Dinah's eyes drooped shut as she fell asleep.

The next day…

"…And so the princess and her prince became married, and they all lived happily ever after. The end." Hippolyta spoke, finishing reading her story as Dinah, Talia, Helena and the girls were in the bedroom as Hippolyta read to them before their nap.

"You're such a great storyteller." Dinah commented, as Hippolyta tucked her into bed and kissed her. "I know, honey. But right now, it's time to go nighty night. Now close your eyes and go to sleep." Hippolyta spoke soothingly, kissing Dinah goodnight as the rest of the girls drifted off to sleep. "Shhhh… sweet dreams my little princesses, I love you" Hippolyta whispered, as she closed the door, letting the girls sleep.

Five minutes had passed as Helena tossed and turned in her bed. Dinah and the others were still sound asleep, and Helena was trying her hardest to not nod off. But then Hippolyta entered for her daily inspection to see if her daughters were asleep and if they were ok. "Mother?" Helena quietly whispered, as Hippolyta came over to Helena's bed after finishing lulling Diana back to sleep.

"what are you doing up, silly? You're supposed to be taking a nap, like your sisters." Hippolyta whispered, Helena sighing before saying "I can't sleep." Hippolyta smiled as she picked Helena up and cradled her in her arms.

"Would you like me to rock you?" Hippolyta asked, Helena nodding. Hippolyta smiled as she wrapped a linen blanket around Helena and gently swayed her back and forth. Helena felt her eyes growing heavy. Hippolyta then leaned in to kiss Helena's forehead as her eyes closed. Quietly, she unwrapped Helena and laid her back in her bed, tucking her in and placing her stuffed dolphin under her right arm.

"sleep well, sweetie. Mommy will be right down the hall if you need anything, ok?" Hippolyta asked lovingly, Helena nodding tiredly. "I love you." Helena yawned sleepily. "aw, I love you too pumpkin. Ok, sweet dreams." Hippolyta cooed, kissing Helena goodnight as Helena slowly snored. Hippolyta then sat by the side of her bed and smiled as her daughters snored and dreamed. Hippolyta then picked Dinah up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth while softly whispering "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm immortal, my baby you'll be." Hippolyta then kissed Dinah on the cheek as she rocked her


End file.
